


Bad Scary Noisy Soft Warm

by cookiemom6067



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s05e14 The Prodigal, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiemom6067/pseuds/cookiemom6067
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of an experiment - Torren's POV.   Written for a Season 5 tagathon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Scary Noisy Soft Warm

Tired.

Cranky.

Tummy hurts.

Blanket tickles.

Tired, cranky. Cry.

Mommy bounces.

Mommy hums.

Jostle, Jostle.

Tummy hurts. Cry.

Mommy bounces.

Mommy hums.

Whimper.

Mommy bounces.

Mommy hums.

Blanket soft.

Sleepy. Heavy. Sleep.

High whiny sounds.

Mommy screams, Mommy jumps!

"You OK?" John, quiet.

Sleepy, heavy. 

"I could have dropped him!" Mommy angry. Mommy bounces. Sleepy, heavy. Sleep.

**************************************

Voices, quiet. Mommy? Mommy. Tighter, shaking. "You are not taking my son."

Stranger, quiet. "He is the key to increasing my strength, securing my reign over the galaxy."

Mommy angry! "Your reign is over! You will not make it out of here alive.."

Stranger, LOUD. "ENOUGH!." Scary. Mommy's arms hard, tight. SCARY. Cry. Mommy bounces. Fuss.

Mommy bounces. Sleepy, heavy. Sleep.

***************************************

Mommy bounces. Mommy's arms hard.

"I promise I will not harm either of you, Teyla. You have to believe me." Scary loud stranger, quiet. "I cannot trust the word of a murderer." Mommy quiet, angry.

"Why can't you understand!" LOUD! SCARY! Cry. Mommy sways.

Mommy quiet, angry. Scary loud stranger, quiet. Quiet voices, angry. Mommy sways. Fuss. Whimper.

Scary loud stranger, "It's your choice. You can come with me and live, or remain here and die. Either way, I'm taking your child." 

Mommy shaking. Mommy's arms tight. Cry. Mommy shushes. Whimper. Mommy? Mommy here. Sleep.

***************************************

LOUD! Bang! Bang! Bang!! So loud!!!! Scream. Mommy? Mommy here. Mommy's arms tight, Mommy loud. "Ronon!" 

"Teyla! Run!" Mommy runs.

"Teyla, are you all right?" Mr. Woolsey, quiet. Nice, quiet.

"We must help Ronon." Mommy runs. Mommy runs every day. Soft Mommy. Mommy stops. Mommy runs.

Sleepy.

Clanking sound. Dark. Mommy lets go. Hard, cold. Cry. Mommy here. Mommy shushes. Pretty, pretty mommy! Blink. Dark, quiet. Mommy here.

LOUD, LOUD Sound! LOUD! Scream. 

Scary loud stranger loud. "Teyla. I know you can hear me. That alarm - if you're not aware - is Atlantis' self destruct device. I've armed it; set it for ten minutes. That is the amount of time you have to consider the offer I'm about to make you. If you will surrender yourself and your child to me, I'll disarm the device, sparing the lives of everyone on this base. If not, you, your baby and everyone else will die."

Loud sounds. Cry. Mommy shushes. Mommy here. Whimper. 

*******************************************

Mommy crying, quiet. "Torren. I am frightened. I must not go with Michael. There is too much at stake. I cannot...please forgive me, my son." Quiet. Blink. Pretty mommy. Mommy sad. "I must give John and Rodney more time, Torren. I know that they have a plan. They would not allow Atlantis to be destroyed." Mommy touches her ear. "Michael, turn off the self-destruct."

Scary loud stranger voice. "Teyla?"

"You want me to trust you? Then show me you mean what you say. Turn off the self destruct system and I will come with you." Mommy pretty. Blink. Mommy touches her ear. "We will not go with the scary man, Torren. Mommy promises you. We will not." 

Scary loud stranger voice. "You disappoint me, Teyla. I will leave you to the fate you have chosen." 

Mommy cries.

Bang! Bang! Bang! LOUD sounds! LOUD, LOUD SOUNDS!!!! Scream. "Shh, my son. That is John. John is coming. We will be all right. I knew John and Rodney would have a plan." Mommy shushes.

Mommy moves.

Bright lights.

Whimper.

Mommy runs. 

"Amelia! Will you take care of Torren for me?" Mommy lets go. "Make sure no one leaves." Mommy strokes hair. Mommy? Fuss. Smiley lady face. Whimper. Smiley lady rocks. Sleepy. Smiley lady walks. Sleepy, heavy. Sleep.

***************************************

Tummy full.

Happy, kicky feet.

Mommy walks.

Mommy hums.

Kick, kick, kicky feet. Wiggly fingers. Ah-goo.

Mommy walks.

High, whiny sound.

"Whoa! I'm sorry! Sorry! We were just, you know ..." Rodney! Rodney funny. Like Rodney.

"Who is winning?" Mommy, smiley voice. Kick, kick, kicky feet. Tasty fingers.

"I am." John and Rodney, funny. Smiley, quiet, happy voices. Rodney goggles his eyes. Funny Rodney. Giggle.

"Do you want to see me kick Rodney's ass?" John funny. Kicky feet. Like John. Ah-goo.

"Actually, you may wanna cover the child's eyes, because this could get ugly." Rodney funny. Giggle.

Whiney sounds.

Fast, bright colors!

Mommy laughs.

Happy, soft, warm, good.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on my Tumblr - [cookiemom6067](http://cookiemom6067.tumblr.com)


End file.
